The Unknown
by Twi-Hards
Summary: What happens when mysterious events unfold in front of Kate. How does this complicate her life and can she overcome the challenges that are ahead?
1. The Beginning of the end

Chapter One: The beginning of the end.

He was gone. This place was never going to be the same without his gleaming smile beaming down at me, like the sun. This place, our place, would be nothing but a memory…a sad memory that would be locked away and be remembered when I took it out and spend countless hours thinking, waiting, for his return. A hope, a dream, which would never come true.

I was awoken from my retrieve by a roaring clap of thunder and a streak of thunder that pierced the sky. I hadn't realised how dark it had gotten and knew it was time to venture back home. I raced home through the orchid of trees as the rain broke through the clouds making me shiver involuntary as it made contact with my skin. I finally escaped from the cascade of rain as I entered through the front door. As I stepped in, a figure appeared in the shadows of the hallway lights. I knew that this would be something I would like to dodge, so I made an escape to the stairs, but it was too late. I felt a grasp on my wrist and was spun around to face my wicked stepmother. By the look on my stepmother, Leah's, face and evil glint in her eye, I could tell I was in trouble, big time.

"Where have you been!?" she screeched in her awful, high shrill voice.

"I've been…thinking…about Jesse" I mumbled.

"Your father and I have been looking for you everywhere because we have dinner reservations. This is all we ask, that you look after you brother while we're gone." Yeah right, I thought. More like dad was looking for me and she was sitting down complaining about how she would be late. The anger was starting to rise! Why couldn't even ask me first.

"You go out every weekend and you have never once asked me if I have plans myself. You just presume that I'll do it 'cause you think I'm at your beck and call" I said raising my voice. I could feel the anger boiling up inside just screaming to be released.

"You will do it, because I said so!" she retorted and practically screamed in my face. I tried to calm myself down knowing that if I didn't my anger would explode from within me. I heard faint cries coming from upstairs. Nice one Leah, wake up Toby. I crossed my arms against my chest and stomped upstairs to attend to Toby.

Toby is my stepmother's son. It's hard to believe that he is the offspring of Leah. Not only did he not act anything like Leah, but they look nothing alike. I was starting to wonder if they really were related. Toby is a one year old boy. He has sandy blonde hair, pale skin and pale green eyes. His face is was round and childish, where as Leah has short, black, thick, hair, dull blue eyes and a pointed face. If you put them together. They would not look related. I myself had longish light brown hair and dark piecing blue eyes. My dad always said that they sparkled when I was happy. I guess they weren't sparkling now. As soon as I was upstairs I heard the front door slam and I was guessing that meant that my dad and Leah had left for there night out.

I entered Toby's room only to find him with tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to climb out of his crib, having no success. I saw that his eyes light up and he got chipper as soon as he saw that it was me. He threw his arms out in front of him, obviously wanting me to pick him up. I smiled and walked over to him, without any regret.

"Hey sleepyhead, up already?"I pulled him up and hugged him. I tried to understand what he was saying to me through his cooing and gargling but could find no response. I spoon fed him some baby food from the little cupboard in his room, which he ate happily. After I had finished telling him his sixth story this evening, we settled under the blanket we had in the corner of the room in the dark, where we had put our torch and pillows. For the doorway, I'm guessing we would be practically invisible. I was just about to start our next story 'jack and the beanstalk' when I heard the front door open with a slam. I heard that my stepmother and my dad arguing about something downstairs. I told Toby to stay where he was under the blanket and not make a noise until I came back. I left him on the floor and I made my way to the stair remaining as quiet as a mouse. I peered over the edge of the stairs and saw that my dad was really having a go at Leah for an unknown reason. The look on my dads face was telling me that he was furious. He was starting to settle down when I decided to hide behind the side of the bookcase.

"Why didn't you even ask me though?" my dad said trying to remain calm.

"Because I knew that you would say no and act like this!" Leah snapped. I really did hate her.

"So you expect me to leave my job and lifestyle here just so my daughter and I can move to some remote town because you found a job that you like?"

"WHAT?" I thought to myself. "Moving? We can't move!"

"Yes." Was Leah's only reply. Then she gave him a pleading look. Anger was bubbling inside me again and was about to let lose.

"I'll have to have a talk with Kate, she won't like this." My father looked down. "He's giving up?" my eyes widened. "Why?"

"You bet I won't like this!" I yelled as I emerged from my hiding place. Dad and Leah just looked at me shocked.

"Kate?" he asked. I just stood there, tears swelling, unable to answer. "Kate…..just wait a second, you and I can go for a walk and…talk about it."

"Fine." I said and sighed.

**A/N:**

**So how was it? And what did you think?**

**Tell us all your opinions and who you think this mysterious Jesse is that we mentioned briefly. So many ideas so little time. So everyone press the little review button and we'll keep posting more chapters. Also if you think it has nothing to do with twilight…don't worry, it will. Remember R&R. Love Twi-Hards xox.**


	2. Unexpected

Chapter Two: Unexpected.

We had taken a walk around the forest near our house, and within the hour we had been gone my dad seemed to convince me that moving away would be a good thing to do. I reluctantly agreed as we made our way home. When we were out the front of the house, we noticed that all the lights were tuned off; it felt like we were in one of those horror movies and that if we opened the door something would jump out at us. I saw my dads face and saw he seemed just as worried as I was.

We cautiously made our way over to the door and I slowly turned the handle. The door swung open slowly releasing a nauseating aroma, making me want to faint. It was blood.

The sight was even more horrific than the smell. The wall seemed to be painted with blood and it also decorated the floor. Horrified we made our way into the front room and I let out an ear piercing scream as I saw Leah, dead at the bottom of the stairs, her white dressing gown soaked with blood. Dad ran to her side to check her pulse, although he knew as well as I did that she was dead. Leah's face was filled with the expression of fear and surprise, her eyes showed the most emotion. I pulled away from the scene and ran upstairs to Toby's room. If Toby had died I knew my dad would not be able to keep himself together. I ran into Toby's room and heard soft sobbing noises. I turned the light on and ran over to the blankets where I had left Toby and found him there hugging his Teddy bear and crying. Relief washed over me as I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. I wrapped a blanket around him so he wouldn't be able to see Leah. I took Toby downstairs and when dad saw me he followed me outside as he put his mobile away in his pocket. Obviously he had been speaking to the police.

When we were outside dad just stood there and he didn't move his head….It just hung there. It was like he didn't want me to see him breakdown, it sounded like he was crying. Only when Toby let out a coo did dad raise his head and realise that at least Toby was still alive.

"Oh, thank god." Dad said reaching out to take Toby, then dad started to cry again. "The police will be here soon" dad barley managed to whisper through all the tears and sobs.

"Dad…I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. If I didn't overreact about moving-"I said through angry tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "-then you wouldn't have had to calm me down, Leah would still be alive and nothing would have happened to her. I'm sorry." Dad raised his hand and shook his head at me, tears still running down his face.

"Kate honey, it's not your fault. To be honest I needed to calm down too and I know I would have overreacted if I was in your shoes." Police sirens interrupted our conversation and we saw two police cars advancing.

After two gruelling hours of interrogations the police finally left coming to the conclusion that Leah had been murdered, even after we had been told this it still felt odd. There had been no sign of a struggle and nothing had been moved or broken. The police advised us to go to a hotel to stay, so they could investigate into the case more. Dad willingly agreed, so we packed our overnight bags and left straight away.

Dad let me have a room to myself and said that Toby could sleep with him. I just shrugged in agreement and went to bed. Not bothering to get changed out of my clothes I laid down on the bed and was soon overcome with unconsciousness.

….  
"Hey Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"Listen Kate, we have to talk."

"Oh no, never start a convocation off like that with a girl."

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My family are moving…I can't get out of it." His words were growing fainter.

"What? I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"I have to go!" it looked like he only mouthed the words and all too quickly he faded away before I could reply. I ran aimlessly through the surrounding trees screaming out for Jesse.

….

I suddenly awoke from my slumber and was shocked to see a figure moving toward me. I was about to let out a scream but a hand covered my mouth to suppress it.

"It's alright Kate, it was only a dream, you were screaming." The voice sounded familiar and I realised it was my dad.

"Oh, it's only you. Sorry about the screaming, bad dream."

"That's okay sweetie, as long as your fine now, do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" he asked quietly.

"No, its okay."

"Good night then Kate." He said and then he gave me a peck on the forehead and left quietly.

My life had been turned upside down and Leah had died, and it all happened in a few mere hours. What else could possibly go wrong?


End file.
